If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: Sequel to "Love and Quidditch" Not saying anymore...here...


A/N Hey, guys! If you liked my other story "Love and Quidditch" you might find this interesting. Beware do not read any farther if you haven't read Love and Quidditch and don't want to spoil the ending!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
Ok so you've either read Love and Quidditch or you don't care. So um remember how Oliver dies ::sniffs:: (I love him! Why does he have to die? ::begins looking for who the author is so I complain to her but then realizes I WROTE the story…oh well::) well anyway I was going to let you all decide how Angelina would deal with the pain of losing him but then I heard this great song called "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by The Midnight Sons and just HAD to write this down (I know, I know, I should just keep my sucky ideas to myself but you will SUFFER! MWHAHAHA!) So um please read and review. Flames are welcome and so is contrastive criticism!  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Liz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Oliver (though I wish I did) or Angelina or ANYBODY and even if you try to sue you'll get NOTHING so it's pointless to sue. Oh the song belongs to The Midnight Sons (They rock!)  
  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
(A/N Sorry I can't put the song in italics but my account is screwed over. So this is the song)  
  
If only tears could bring you back  
  
To me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do  
  
What I would give  
  
If you  
  
Return to me  
  
Someday, somehow, someway…  
  
If my tears could bring you back  
  
To me…  
  
"He's gone to a better place…" Rose's voice kept ringing in my head.  
  
He sure was…if it hadn't been for the freaks in this world he wouldn't have gone to "a better place". Freaks like my ex-boyfriend Fred. We had been going out for a bit and then Oliver and I had been spending a bit more time together and began to realize our true feelings for each other. Fred saw Oliver kiss me in the hall and just as we were going to explain to him and have a clean relationship he hauled off and punched Oliver and me! I turned out with just a broken jaw but Oliver…well Fred beat Oliver to the death. Fred always seemed so sweet until then…  
  
"May I see him?" I asked suddenly.  
  
Rose looked at me questioningly. "See him? Honey, he's dead, I know its tough but looking at him won't change that."  
  
"I know I just…" I buried my head in her shoulder sobbing again.  
  
"Honey, honey…you can if you'd like…" She said patting me on the back.  
  
I tried to stand up but it just brought a fresh wave of pain in my head.  
  
"Ooooo," I moaned clutching my head.  
  
"Oh, don't try to move yet…" Rose said.  
  
"No, I need to see him…just need a little boost…help me up Rose…please…" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Angelina, dear…" Rose said but helped me up all the same.  
  
"So where is he?" I asked, curious where they kept dead bodies in Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's office." She replied promptly. "In his casket, of course. I believe his parents are mourning him there right now."  
  
I leaned on Rose all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, I suppose (I've never been here but it seemed to meet Harry's description.). As we reached the door I heard Rose distinctively mutter,  
  
"Caramel Crème."  
  
Through my pain I thought briefly that Dumbledore was insane but then again according to Harry his last password was "Cockroach Cluster" so he must be taking pills, he's gotten a lot less nutty.  
  
Dumbledore, who had been mourning with two people, a man and a woman, who I assumed were Mr. And Mrs. Wood, looked up and said softly,  
  
"It's alright Ms. Johnson, you may come in."  
  
Mrs. Wood suddenly looked up upon hearing my name, "Johnson? Ms. Angelina Johnson?" She looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with mine, each reflecting each other's sorrow.  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"Oh, but of course. Oliver spoke of you often. And it wasn't only when talking about his Quidditch team." A small flicker of what could've been a smile passed over her face.  
  
"Your son was a great young man. He'll be greatly missed on earth but to the ones who knew him well he will be never really gone." I replied.  
  
A shadow of a smile passed through the woman's face. "Thank you." She mouthed. I walked over to mourn with them.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Possibly another sequel? It's up to your reviews. I don't think I should continue but maybe someone does. Please click the review button, if you took the time to read the story you could take five seconds to type something, anything…please? Flames welcome! But sweet reviews are best! 


End file.
